Burning Cold
by Blue-Kool-Aid
Summary: Seto stood up, but his breath caught in his throat as a cold, burning pain shot through his side. He gasped, trying not to double over. Seto/Anzu. Currently undergoing revision.
1. Default Chapter

Burning Cold  
  
Seto Kaiba walked briskly down the crowded halls of Domino High. He sighed to himself, opening his locker.  
  
"What's with that Kaiba kid? He's so caught up in himself, it's not even funny," said an obnoxious jock.  
  
"Yeah, like really," agreed his friend. They both walked away, laughing.  
  
Seto chuckled bitterly to no one in particular. He was used to such comments. 'Don't let them know it hurts,' is what he had taught himself, over the years.  
  
He shoved his books into his locker, slammed it shut, and made his way towards the exit. "It's finally the weekend," he said out loud.  
  
Seto was just barely out the door, when he slammed into someone.  
  
"Ouch. Watch were you're going, Kaiba," said a joking feminine voice.  
  
Seto looked down, and his sapphire eyes rested upon Téa Gardner.  
  
"Aren't you going to apologize?" she teased.  
  
"Sorry, Gardner," replied Seto.  
  
"That's better," she said, winking.  
  
Seto smiled at her. Ever since after the Duelist Kingdom, he had decided to open up. It had worked. He was friends with Téa. But, that's not all. He was also now friends with Yugi Motou and his weird Yami, Tristan Taylor, Ryou Bakura, and even Joey Wheeler.  
  
"Have a good weekend, Seto," said Téa breaking his train of thoughts. "And, remember to get some sleep." Téa smiled worriedly at him and walked away.  
  
"Sleep? Yeah, right," he muttered getting into his awaiting limo. Seto's chauffeur dropped him off at his mansion, and sped away loudly.  
  
Seto opened the door, and was right away tackled by his younger sibling, Mokuba.  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba cried.  
  
"Hey, kid," said Seto smiling warmly.  
  
"I'm glad you're home," said Mokuba happily.  
  
"Me too," said Seto, walking into the kitchen to make his brother a snack.  
  
"Oh, no, Seto. I already made myself a snack," said Mokuba.  
  
"Okay, then," said Seto, grabbing an apple for himself.  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba said, a bit hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Seto, biting down on his apple.  
  
"My friend Andrew invited me to a sleepover at his house, for tonight. I was wondering if I could go," finished Mokuba, giving his brother puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Sure," replied Seto, not being able to resist the puppy face. "As long as Andrew has his parents consent."  
  
"Oh, thank-you, Seto! And, yes, Andrew does have his parents permission."  
  
"Where does he live?" asked Seto.  
  
"Just down the street," answered Mokuba, grinning wildly.  
  
"I'll walk you there. Go pack your stuff," said Seto finishing his apple.  
  
Mokuba ran up the stairs and packed.  
  
Not too long after, Seto and Mokuba were walking to Andrew's house. Seto dropped off Mokuba, spoke to Andrew's parents, and made his way back home.  
  
He went into his room and changed into the usual trench coat, and navy pants. He walked into his huge, but comforting office and closed the door.  
  
******  
  
A few hours later, Seto stared at the computer screen, blankly.  
  
"Stupid program," he muttered and shut it down.  
  
He got up and stretched, and gave a sideways glance at the clock. It read 7:00 PM.  
  
Seto was about to go downstairs, when a cold, but a burning pain shot through his stomach.  
  
He cried out at the sudden pain, and fell to the floor.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. ^-^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^_^  
  
A/N: Well, here's that a Téa/Seto Romance/Angst fic I said I would write. Of course I'm still working on, "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Stuff We Never Hear." Chapter 8 should be up later today, for those who care. ^_^ Well, I know the first chapter of this fic is boring, but, aren't all first chapters? Lolz! ^_^ After this, I won't be updating until Tuesday. I'm going to visit my relatives tomorrow, and I'm not getting back until Monday night. ^_^ Well, I hope you like this fic so far. ^_^ Please R&R! ^^ Oh, yeah. No flames, please. ^^  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


	2. A Sign of Depression and A Hope for Love

Chapter 2: A Sign of Depression and A Hope for Love  
  
Seto was still on the floor panting in pain. "This hurts, dammit," he gasped.  
  
After struggling with himself for a few minutes, he managed to get to his feet.  
  
"Probably just stomach cramps from sitting too long," Seto muttered.  
  
As he was walking out of his office, he noticed a small framed photograph, sitting on his desk.  
  
The picture contained himself at five years old, and a two month old Mokuba. His parents stood in the background, smiling.  
  
Seto stared at the picture for a moment longer, then turned it face down so it could not be seen.  
  
He walked down the stairs, painful memories still flooding his mind.  
  
As he walked into the kitchen, the rack of knives caught his eye. He slowly walked over to them, and picked the smallest one up.  
  
His brain wasn't functioning properly. Oh, how he would love to drag the silver metal blade across his wrist. At least it would take him away from the past.  
  
He was about to push the blade into his arm, when the phone rang, startling him back to reality.  
  
Seto dropped the knife on the counter. "Oh, God. What was I thinking?" he said to himself, as he went to answer the telephone.  
  
Seto looked at his caller id, and it said, "Gardner."  
  
He shakily picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Kaiba. It's me, Téa," she said, sounding a bit frightened, with a slight quiver in her voice.  
  
"I know it's you," Seto replied. "I read the caller id. Why do you sound so freaked out?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm a little scared. There's a storm moving in outside. And, well." Téa trailed off.  
  
"And what?" Seto asked carefully.  
  
"Well, storms frighten me," Téa admitted. "Ever since I was little. Plus, to make matters worse, my parents are away on vacation for a couple of weeks. They're in Florida." (A/N: Lol! I think anyone who has written a Téa/Seto, has always made Téa's parents on vacation. Lol. It's easier that way, take it from me. ^_~)  
  
"Oh," said Seto. He thought for a moment, then asked, "Would you like to stay with me for the weekend?"  
  
Téa gasped on the other line. About a million thoughts were going through her head at once. "Uh, sure. I'll be right over. Just let me pack my stuff," said Téa, stumbling over her words nervously.  
  
"Um, hurry, though. It will start pouring any second now," said Seto softly, then hung up.  
  
Seto smacked his forehead. "Why'd I just do that?" he asked himself. "Oh, well. I guess I'll get the guest room ready," he said, then went to do so.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Seto opened it and found a very soaked looking Téa. Her T-shirt was wet, and clinging.  
  
Seto stood there, and gaped at her chest.  
  
"Um," said Téa, shifting uncomfortably. "Are you going to invite me in?"  
  
Seto finally broke his gaze away from THAT part of her body. "Um, come on in," he said, blushing slightly.  
  
Téa laughed and stepped into Seto's mansion. "Where's Mokuba?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"At a friend's house," said Seto, shutting the door, then leading Téa to the guest bedroom. "You can stay in here," he said, sounding a bit sheepish.  
  
"Alright," said Téa, setting her over-night bag down in the room.  
  
"Ill leave you to change out of those wet clothes. I'll be downstairs, in the living room," said Seto. And, with one more awkward glance at Téa, he closed the door.  
  
Téa looked around the room. Her eyes rested upon a king size bed.  
  
"Why the heck does Kaiba have a bed that big in the guest room?" Then, a very sick thought ran through Téa's head. She giggled lightly at it.  
  
Téa quickly changed and made her way downstairs, and into the living room.  
  
Seto sat on the couch, his face of a blank look. He was staring into space. Hell, he was so caught up in his own thoughts, that he didn't notice Téa seat herself beside him.  
  
"Kaiba?" She called his name softly.  
  
Still, he didn't acknowledge her presence. Fore, if she could read his thoughts, she would've cried out in horror.  
  
"Kaiba?" This time Téa said his name with more force.  
  
"Huh?" Seto averted his gaze towards her, half of his mind still in Thought Land.  
  
"I'm back," she said grinning. "But, apparently, you have failed to notice."  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry," said Seto. "It's just that this day reminds me so much of." his voice trailed off.  
  
"So much of what?" Téa whispered.  
  
"Never mind," he said, looking down.  
  
"You tell me, Kaiba," said Téa softly.  
  
"I said never mind!" Seto snapped at her, his blue eyes frozen with ice.  
  
"Okay," said Téa, a bit stiffly.  
  
Seto started to feel guilty for yelling at Téa. 'Damn you, guilty conscious! Damn you!' Seto thought.  
  
"Look, Téa. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to," Seto said, his eyes locking with hers.  
  
"That's okay," she said. "I'm sorry for being so nosy." Téa giggled a little.  
  
Seto grinned slightly. "You do ask a lot of questions, and talk a lot."  
  
"Oh, boy! You're going to get it!" said Téa, tackling Seto off of the couch, and on to the hardwood floor.  
  
"Ow," Seto whined. "That wasn't exactly a soft landing."  
  
"I know," she said, sitting on him. He couldn't move now.  
  
"Get off me!" he laughed.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" she asked playfully, flashing him an innocent smile.  
  
"Then I shall remove you," Seto said. And with that, he gently pushed her off of him, and stood up. He proceeded to dust off his trench coat.  
  
Téa got up too, and dusted herself off as well.  
  
"Are you hungry, thirsty, or anything of the sort?" Seto asked Téa.  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
"Okay," he said simply.  
  
"Kaiba?" Téa moved closer to him.  
  
"Uh, yeah?" Seto asked, gulping.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay with you for the weekend." Téa's face was now just inches from Seto's.  
  
"Your welcome," he said a bit dryly.  
  
Téa stood there, taking in his scent. It was of some sort of men's cologne, and peppermint.  
  
Seto's brain was telling him to kiss Téa, but his muscles weren't responding. It was a challenge to get them to work together.  
  
Téa gazed at Seto, wondering if he would kiss her.  
  
Her thoughts were answered quickly as Seto pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Téa shivered despite the warmth of the kiss.  
  
Seto, without even thinking it, wrapped his arms around Téa's waist. Téa reached up and her arms encircled his neck.  
  
The two of them stayed like that for a long time.  
  
They finally pulled apart, due to lack of air.  
  
"That was great," said Téa, amazed by what a good kisser Seto was.  
  
Seto nodded in agreement, still out of breath. He thought to himself. 'I don't want to wreck our friendship. Maybe I went a little too far.' Self- doubt took over him.  
  
Téa gave Seto a gentle hug. "I'm going upstairs to do some things, alright? I'll be back down a little later."  
  
Seto hugged back, quite timidly. "Okay, I'll be in my office if needed."  
  
They both kept each other company until the top of the stairs. Then, they parted, and they both went down their own separate paths.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. ^_^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^_^  
  
A/N: Hehe! I hope that was a little more exciting than the first chapter. I wrote it while I was on the road. ^^ Thank you to my reviewers: Seto-Sama Lover, PrincessSaphire, Riku-Chan, Black Magician Girl, hushpuppy24, digimonprincess shinaka, Star Dazed Angel and setoluver. -huggles them all- I love you guys! ^_^  
  
Well, I guess I'll see you all later, and in the next chapter! ^_^ Byz! ^_~  
  
  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


	3. Mac the Knife

Chapter 3: Mac the Knife  
  
Seto walked into his office for the second time that day. He shut the door quietly and locked it. He walked over to the computer and boot it up. The humming of it starting was almost comforting.  
  
He sat down at his desk and loaded a program. But, a program he wasn't expecting popped up. Seto gasped. The program was one he had made when he was just seven years old.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Seven year old Seto Kaiba reluctantly walked into his adopted father's office, his small hand clutching a floppy disk. His 'father's' name was Gozaburo.  
  
"Sir?" asked the young Seto shyly.  
  
"What? Can't you see I'm busy, you little brat?!" yelled Gozaburo, slowly turning around to face Seto, his eyes leaving the computer screen.  
  
"Sorry, sir. I made a program, and I thought you might want to see it," Seto gulped.  
  
"Give me that! Get your lazy butt over here!" growled Gozaburo.  
  
Seto walked over to him and tried as best he could to politely hand Gozaburo the disk.  
  
Gozaburo snatched the disk greedily out of Seto's hands, and popped it into the floppy drive.  
  
After skimming carefully through the hours of hard work Seto had put in to it, Gozaburo said something. "Seto, this program you have made, it's all worthless!"  
  
Seto looked at Gozaburo, his eyes widening. "But, sir." That was all Seto had managed to utter.  
  
"Bull! This is all bull!" screamed Gozaburo, first pressing a key, then ejecting the floppy disk.  
  
He had secretly saved the program to use for his own needs. He could make even more money with it! The work in the program was far past the intelligence of a seven-year-old. Why, some of Gozaburo's employees couldn't even do that.  
  
Seto had tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Gozaburo looked at him and laughed, then threw the disk to the floor.  
  
"Don't ever give me trash again! And just for that, you get a beating! Come closer!"  
  
Seto walked closer to his adopted father in utter fear.  
  
Gozaburo stood up and removed his belt. "Hold out your hands! Now!" he screamed.  
  
Seto held out his hands and felt sting after sting of searing pain.  
  
Gozaburo whipped Seto's hands until they bled. He was doing this for his own enjoyment, of course.  
  
"There! You've had your discipline! Now get out of my face before I whip you more!" Gozaboru shouted.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Seto shakily. With blood slowly seeping from his hands, he picked up his disk and ran to the safety of his room.  
  
Once inside, he angrily threw the disk into the trash can, and flopped down on his bed.  
  
Seto started crying into his pillow, some blood mixing with tears, forming a murky color.  
  
"No one loves me," he said to himself, over and over, until finally, he cried himself to sleep, curled up in to a little ball.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
Seto stared at the screen, a burning pain eating away at his heart.  
  
Seto gaped for a few seconds longer, then shut down the computer angrily.  
  
He needed something to get away from the pain. He opened his desk drawer and saw the single, solitary knife he had placed there a few months ago. He had forgotten about it.  
  
Seto had actually never cut himself before. He was too afraid to. 'But not any more,' he thought.  
  
He pushed up the sleeve of his coat. Then, he picked up the knife and pressed the blade against his wrist.  
  
"Here goes nothing," he said, and slid the knife across it.  
  
"Holy -" Seto let out a string of curses. "That hurts like heck!"  
  
He gritted his teeth. The pain in his wrist was so great, that tears were forming in his eyes. "Why'd I do that?" he questioned himself.  
  
Then, like magic, the pain in his arm subsided. The cut had started to feel good. He had forgotten about the pain in his heart, and was concentrating on the morphing pain in his wrist.  
  
Seto smiled strangely, and cut himself again. Then, he started to sing softly.  
  
"Mac, the knife, Mac the knife." sang Seto.  
  
Then, Seto looked at his bloodied arm.  
  
"Oh, no. I better clean this up before Téa sees it."  
  
Seto slowly opened the door to his office. His coat sleeve was still up. He poked his head outside to make sure Téa wasn't to be seen.  
  
Then, with Mac the knife in hand, he tiptoed down the hall, and towards the bathroom. He was just about home free when he thumped into someone. That someone was Téa.  
  
"Kaiba, what happened?" Téa exclaimed.  
  
Seto just stood there, unsure of how to answer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. ^_^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^_^ I do not own the song, "Mac, the Knife," either.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! ^_^ Just to let you know, I won't be around from Friday night until about Monday afternoon. I'm going camping. ^_^ So, sorry. No updates until then. The same goes for my other fic, "The Stuff We Never Hear." I may or may not get chapter 10 up before Monday. ^_^  
  
Thank-you to all of my wonderful reviewers, once again! -huggles them all- Love ya guys! ;)  
  
Peace Angel: Hey! ^_^ I have figured out who you are! I sent you an email, didn't you get it? ^_^ Thank you for reviewing! -huggles- Well, later *cough* Yellow *cough* ^_^  
  
See you all later and in the next chapter! ^_^ Byz!  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


	4. Confessions and Thoughts

Chapter 4: Confessions and Thoughts  
  
Téa looked at Seto, a look of utter disbelief crossing her face. "Kaiba, what on earth happened to your wrist?" she demanded.  
  
That's when she saw the knife clutched in his hand. Seto was holding it so tightly, his knuckles were turning white.  
  
"I, um." Seto stammered. He couldn't think of a good enough excuse to tell Téa.  
  
"Come with me, Seto Kaiba. You have a lot of explaining to do," said Téa dragging him to the washroom. Thunder cracked from outside.  
  
Seto sat down on one of the cushioned stools placed in the washroom. He then took the bloodied knife, and put it in the sink.  
  
Téa scrounged through the medicine cabinet, in hope of finding a First Aid Kit. When she couldn't find one there, she began to look in the cupboard underneath the sink. "Aha!" she exclaimed, taking out the worn case of medical supplies.  
  
Seto sat on the stool, beginning to feel very violated. He shook the thought from his head. Téa was only trying to help him. He should feel grateful.  
  
Téa gently took his wounded wrist. Opening the kit, she took out a long bandage, some stuff for cleaning cuts, and a small wash cloth.  
  
"Look, Téa. You don't have to do this. As a matter of fact, I'd prefer if you didn't," Seto said sighing softly.  
  
"Kaiba, the least you could do is shut up until I ask you to speak," said Téa, cleaning his wrist thoroughly.  
  
"Hey! Ow!" Seto cried out, disobeying Téa's wishes.  
  
"Sorry," Téa muttered, trying to get a closer look at his wounds as she cleaned them. A strange look crossed her face. Then, she looked up at Seto.  
  
"What?" he said with a hint of weariness in his voice.  
  
"Kaiba, these cuts look like they were self-inflicted," said Téa flatly.  
  
Seto tried to maintain the amount of panic that entered his voice. "How would you know?" he said a bit rudely.  
  
"My cousin happens to be a nurse. She works with these kinds of things all the time. You should see some of the patients she gets with large gashes, exactly like yours. Most of the people she treats with cuts, were trying to commit suicide," finished Téa.  
  
Seto just looked away from Téa, not wanting to make any eye contact. "So?" was all he said.  
  
"So, what I'm trying to say is that you were thinking of killing yourself. Am I right, Kaiba?" Téa said.  
  
Seto looked at her with fear in his deep blue eyes. "I wasn't exactly trying to kill myself."  
  
"Aha! You admit it. You were cutting yourself," said Téa, carefully wrapping the bandage around his cuts. She pulled down his coat sleeve. "You're lucky that these didn't need stitches," she added.  
  
Seto exhaled slowly. "You win. I did cut myself. But, I didn't into kill myself."  
  
Téa looked at Seto, seeing the fear in his eyes. "Why'd you do it?" she asked, softening her tone.  
  
Seto's muscles tightened. "I highly doubt you'd understand," he said, his expression turning grim.  
  
"Just try me," Téa replied.  
  
Seto swallowed hard and began to explain the situation to Téa. He even told her about the flash back, which he didn't necessarily want to.  
  
Téa listened carefully as she leaned back against the counter. "You could have seriously hurt yourself," she said to him.  
  
"Well, that was kind of the point," muttered Seto.  
  
Téa sighed softly. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Yeah, sure," he said dropping his head in his hands.  
  
Seeing another stool in the giant washroom, she pulled it up and sat in front of Seto. "Honestly, Kaiba. I don't like to see my friends suffer."  
  
He lifted his head and looked at her. Then, he stood up, feeling a bit sick.  
  
Téa stood up also. "Please don't do it again. If you keep continuing on like this, cutting will become a hobby."  
  
Seto closed his eyes and sighed at her words. 'I'm so stupid!' he thought, mentally slapping himself. 'I shouldn't have made those stupid slices.'  
  
Téa gently squeezed his hand. "I mean it. I won't let anything bad happen to you."  
  
Seto looked at Téa, then leaned forward and kissed her. "I'm feeling a bit tired," he said to her.  
  
Téa almost laughed. "You and sleep never seem to go together. Mr. Even Though I'm Ready To Pass Out, I Must Get My Work Done."  
  
Seto grinned. "That's me."  
  
"Well, get going," said Téa giving him a small push towards his bedroom. "And, watch your arm. It'll hurt a lot if you happen to whack it on something."  
  
"What about you?" Seto asked.  
  
"I'll go to bed when I'm tired," came the reply.  
  
"Fine," said Seto.  
  
"Goodnight, Kaiba," said Téa.  
  
"Yeah, goodnight," he said walking off to his room.  
  
Once Téa heard the click of Seto's door, closing, she went to her own room. She needed some time to think.  
  
Closing her door, and changing into her pajamas, she flopped down on the gigantic bed. It bothered her that Seto had cut himself. Actually, it bothered her a lot.  
  
'I mean, I know he had a horrible past, but I don't think it's any reason to just go and slash yourself,' thought Téa.  
  
The silence of the big house was almost comforting to Téa, until she heard the thunder.  
  
"Agh! I hate thunder!" she said out loud. "I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!"  
  
Turning off her bedroom light, she pulled herself under the covers and snuggled deep into the pillow. Finding a comfortable position, she soon fell asleep.  
  
Back in Seto's room, everything appeared quiet and full of serenity. But, Seto was staring at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep. It was no use.  
  
"Okay, I'm here, in my room, in my bed. Now, why can't I sleep? I'm so tired," he whined to himself.  
  
He tried lying on his right side, left side, his back, and even his stomach. Nothing seemed to work. 'Somebody get me a pill. Please,' he thought.  
  
Still lying awake, his thoughts drifted off to Téa. "I wonder if she's still up," whispered Seto. He listened for any sounds. "Probably not," he said.  
  
Then, finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Seto closed his eyes and began to plunge into an endless, black hole.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. ^_^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^_^  
  
A/N: Oh, my God. When was the last time I updated?! I'm so sorry you guys! Today is Monday, and you should be seeing this by Thursday, or Friday at the latest. Our internet was disconnected. -.- Sorry, to keep you waiting. Boy, do I have a lot of catching up to do on my reading. ^_^  
  
But, look on the bright side. I've got at least three more chapters ready to go. -looks at what she just wrote in Chapter 7- O_o Lol! Freaky.  
  
Well, I promise you guys that this fic is getting a bit better every chapter! :D At least I think so. O_o Hehe. -huggles all of her reviewers again- -sniff, sniff- I wish I could put this up today! ^_~ But, I have no internet. -.-  
  
Well, I g2g, everyone. Remember to R&R! Tell me what you think! No flames, please. ^_^ See you later and in the next chapter! ^_^  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


	5. Seto's Nightmare

Chapter 5: Seto's Nightmare  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, thank-you for coming to this meeting. It's quite an honor." The important business man smiled nervously.  
  
Seto sat at the head of a long table vigorously rubbing his temples. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Seto growled.  
  
Seto's head was pounding in an unorganized pattern. It was 8:00 PM, and he wanted to go home.  
  
"So, Mr. Kaiba, as I have said before, this meeting was called on an important basis," said the man.  
  
Seto looked up at the business man. He tried to remember his name. Ah, yes. The man's name was Henry Wilford.  
  
"Could you please get to the point?" asked Seto impatiently. Ten other faces stared at him, lifelessly.  
  
"Well," began Henry, "I and many others feel it would be for the best, if you resigned from president of Kaiba Corp."  
  
The young CEO stared at Henry, a look of shock twisting his handsome features. His ice-blue eyes flickered angrily. "Why the hell for?" Seto demanded.  
  
"I knew you would ask that. We feel you should concentrate more on your studies at school. Now, we know that you can ace just but anything, but still. This business is becoming too much for you to handle," said Henry, his eyes shooting darts at Seto.  
  
"Yeah, and pigs can fly!" shouted Seto, banging his fist on the table. The others remained motionless. It was as if they were all zombies.  
  
Henry glared at Seto. "I do have to insist that you resign."  
  
"Why? What you said before makes no sense to me. You must have been lying. Now, tell me the truth! Why do you really want me to resign?" yelled Seto.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way. I shall tell you why. Gozaburo is back, and ready to lead Kaiba Corp. to success once again," said Henry, a small smirk crossing his face.  
  
Seto stood up so quickly, that he knocked his chair over. "You lie!" he screamed at Henry. "Gozaburo is dead! He had a heart attack! He's dead!"  
  
Henry shook his head slowly. "Sorry, Seto. He's still here," he snarled in a cruel tone.  
  
Seto looked at the other men incredulously. "Can you believe this? Can you?!" Losing his temper, Seto grabbed one man's shoulders and shook hard. There was no response.  
  
Seto gasped in shock when he realized that the man he was shaking was dead. The man's eyes had rolled into the back of his head. Only the whites of his eyes showed now.  
  
Seto let out a low, sickened groan as he realized that all the men, except Henry, were deceased.  
  
"Surprised, my boy?" said an all too familiar voice. Standing in Henry's place, was Gozaburo.  
  
"Gozaburo? But how?" Seto choked out. "Where's Henry?"  
  
Gozaburo grinned wickedly as he advanced towards Seto. "Henry is dead. I never like him anyway," said Gozaburo, gesturing to Henry's corpse, on the floor. "And, yes, I did kill him. While you were gawking at the other dead men."  
  
"Get away from me, you murderer!" said Seto backing into a wall.  
  
"Oh, no. The fun has just begun, my son," said Gozaburo chuckling at his own little rhyme. He was now just inches from Seto.  
  
"I'm not your son!" Seto shouted at Gozaburo.  
  
"Ah, but you are," said Gozaburo, pinning Seto against the wall.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Seto.  
  
"For me to know and you to find out," said Gozaburo, kneeing Seto in the stomach.  
  
Seto grunted and struggled to free himself from Goazburo's grip. Gozaburo was holding Seto's arms above his head.  
  
"Let me go!" said Seto, his eyes narrowing angrily.  
  
"No. I'm not done having my fun of the day," said Gozaburo.  
  
Seto let out a few ragged breaths, then tried struggling against Gozaburo again. This time, he succeeded. Seto had freed his arms, and began to make a mad dash for the door.  
  
"Come back here, Seto!" boomed Gozaburo.  
  
"No way!" shouted Seto as he opened the office door, and ran out, down the endless hallway.  
  
Gozaburo's heavy footsteps could be heard. He was chasing Seto.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," Seto said to himself, as he found the main exit.  
  
Seto gasped as the cool evening air hit him. The sky was already an inky black. Hearing Gozaburo's footsteps behind him, Seto ran down the street and into an alley.  
  
He kept running until he hit a wall. "Dead end!" he moaned. Seto's body started to panic when he heard Gozaburo making his way towards him. This was it. He had no where to run. It was all over.  
  
Gozaburo approached Seto slowly and cautiously. "Well, well, well. It seems that your time is up."  
  
Seto shrank back. "Don't touch me," he said, his voice coming out weak and defeated.  
  
Gozaburo laughed unkindly, and grabbed Seto's shoulders, tossing him to the ground.  
  
Just then, out of the shadows, stepped Joey.  
  
"Joey, please help me," said Seto, his voice of a pleading tone.  
  
Joey just looked at Seto and smirked. "That's right, Kaiba. Look at you. Lying on the ground like the sniveling dog you are."  
  
Seto's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
Joey continued to smirk. "You heard me, you whimpering puppy." Joey kicked Seto in the side.  
  
"Why, Joey?" Seto asked, hoping to get an answer out of the young blonde.  
  
"Revenge is sweet, isn't it?" said Joey harshly.  
  
"But, Joey! I called you those names a long time ago, already. I even apologized for my actions," said Seto, his voice coming out stronger.  
  
Joey regarded Seto coldly. "What's done is done," he said. And, with that, he vanished.  
  
Gozaburo, who had watched the whole thing, had an evil glint shining in his eyes.  
  
Seto staggered to his feet. "You haven't won," he said.  
  
Not once turning his gaze away from Seto, Gozaburo reached into his pocket and pulled out something shiny and metallic. "It appears I have," were the gloating words.  
  
Seto stared at his adopted father, trying to think of the right thing to say. "You wouldn't," was all he managed.  
  
"I would," said Gozaburo, aiming the gun at Seto's chest.  
  
Seto stood frozen in place. 'I don't want to die!' his mind cried.  
  
'Oh, really?' came a voice, entering Seto's thoughts.  
  
Unsure of what to say to the disembodied sound box, Seto replied, 'Of course I don't want to die. Who does?'  
  
'Then why did you cut yourself?' the voice demanded.  
  
Seto mentally sighed. 'You wouldn't understand.'  
  
'Cutting yourself is telling me you want to kill yourself,' replied the voice wisely.  
  
'Just shut up and leave me alone!' said Seto, frustrated. 'What I do is no concern of yours.'  
  
'Fine. But, remember what I'm about to tell you. If you keep doing negative things to yourself, and keep letting negative thoughts enter your mind, then you may just get what you wish for, unexpectedly. It's the final blow that hurts the most, Seto Kaiba.'  
  
Then, just as quickly as it had come, the voice was gone.  
  
Gozaburo, still pointing the gun at Seto, sighed impatiently. "Any last words, Seto?"  
  
Seto shook his head to clear his thoughts. Then, he looked at Gozaburo icily. "Actually, yes. I do have some last words. Go to hell."  
  
Gozaburo just nodded his head, a pleased smirk upon his face. "I've been there already, Seto. Now it's your turn."  
  
Gozaburo pulled the trigger back slowly, as if to torture Seto, and then, a loud crack emerged from the gun.  
  
The bullet sped towards Seto in slow motion, and he just stood there, prepared to take the hit.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. ^_^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^_^  
  
A/N: Mwhahaha! A cliffhanger! -sweatdrop- Well, sort of, but not really. I hope you all liked this chapter! Lol! I actually put a lot of thought into it! ^_^ Hehe.ERG. Stupid internet! -.- Lol. -huggles all of her reviewers- I love ya guys! ^_~  
  
Well, I g2g. See you all later and in the next chapter! ^_^  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


	6. 2:00 AM Chat

Chapter 6: 2:00 AM Chat  
  
A loud rumbling sound emerged from outside, and Seto awoke in a cold sweat.  
  
Sitting up abruptly, Seto clutched his head, fore it was in pain.  
  
Lightning flashed, and rain poured down from the sky. Seto looked at his digital clock. The angry red digits read 1:45 AM.  
  
His heart pounding, Seto replayed the nightmare in his head. "That voice. It sounded so familiar. And what did it mean to warn me about? Death?" Seto continued to question himself.  
  
Thunder crashed just as a soft tap was laid upon his door.  
  
"Kaiba, are you awake?" came the muffled voice.  
  
"Yeah, just a sec, Téa." Seto quickly threw a T-shirt on over his bare chest.  
  
Seto opened the door, letting Téa step in.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" he asked softly.  
  
"No, not at all. The thunder woke me up," Téa said, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Well, sort of anyway," replied Seto.  
  
Téa looked at him curiously. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Seto sighed. "I had a nightmare."  
  
"Are you alright?" Téa asked, gently touching his arm.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle," said Seto.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Téa pressed.  
  
Seto hesitated. He wasn't one to spill his feelings to another. And when he did, he always seemed to regret it.  
  
"Well?" Téa asked a bit sleepily.  
  
"Okay," said Seto, still feeling a bit unsure of himself.  
  
They both went and sat down on Seto's bed. He started to explain his nightmare to Téa. 'Maybe telling someone how you feel isn't so bad after all,' Seto thought.  
  
For the second time that day, Téa listened to him. He seemed so tense sometimes.  
  
"And the voice! It sounded like.like," continued Seto.  
  
"Like who?" asked Téa.  
  
"Like Yami!" Seto burst out, when the thought hit him. "The voice sounded exactly like Yami."  
  
Téa nodded. "That definitely sounds like something Yami would say."  
  
Seto looked at Téa and sighed. He was very tired, for once, and his head was still pounding.  
  
Téa looked back at him. "Do you have a headache?"  
  
Seto shook his head yes, and groaned slightly.  
  
"I have some Ibuprofen in my bag. I'll go get it," said Téa as she hurried off to her room.  
  
Seto just sat there and waited, feeling feverish.  
  
Téa returned with a tiny pill, and a glass of water. "Here," she said, handing it to him.  
  
"Thanks," he mumbled, popping the pill into his mouth, and washing it down with the water. He set the glass down on the night table.  
  
Téa pressed her hand against his forehead, and was immediately met with over-whelming warmth.  
  
"I think that you're coming down with something," Téa told him.  
  
"Just my luck," he muttered.  
  
"Oh, shush," she said, kissing him softly.  
  
He kissed her back, feeling his eyelids droop.  
  
Téa smiled at Seto, then felt something hot, sticky and sweaty. She realized that it was his T-shirt.  
  
"I think you'd be a lot more comfortable without a shirt," Téa told Seto, scrunching up her nose.  
  
"I think you're right," he said, mindlessly removing it. He then fell back on his bed, his head hitting the pillow.  
  
"I've never been so tired in my life," Seto said.  
  
"I can tell," Téa said, sitting beside him, still. She reached over and ruffled his already aroused hair.  
  
Seto smiled up at her. "I hate that," he said, a light smirk on his face.  
  
"Get used to it," Téa retorted.  
  
Closing her eyes, Téa leaned back against the headboard of Seto's bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Seto asked, still having to look up at her.  
  
"Going to sleep," replied Téa slyly. "The thunder is scaring me." She opened her eyes, and gave Seto the puppy face.  
  
"But, in my bed?" he said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, where else am I going to go?" said Téa.  
  
"How about your own bed?" said Seto, half-teasing.  
  
"Actually, I think I will. More room for me," said Téa, getting up.  
  
Seto chuckled softly as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Goodnight, Seto. Sweet dreams, hopefully," Téa said as she kissed his cheek, then walked out of his room, and towards her own.  
  
Seto sprawled out, the nightmare still haunting his mind. "Agh! Just let go of it!" he told himself.  
  
After tossing and turning for about ten minutes, Seto fell into a restless, dreamless sleep.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. ^_^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^_^  
  
A/N: How did you like that chapter? Tell me what you think. Agh. I'm getting pretty mushy on you guys, aren't I? Lol. ^_^ -looks what she wrote in Chapter 7, once again- I should probably put a violence warning on it. O_o Did I just type that? Hehe. Just ignore me.-sweatdrop- ^_^ -huggles all of her reviewers- Thanks, you guys! Love ya! ^_~  
  
Well, I g2g. No flames, please. ^_^ Remember to R&R! ^_^ See you all later and in the next chapter! ^_~  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


	7. Mac the Knife, Part Two

Chapter 7: Mac the Knife, Part Two  
  
Téa awoke the next morning to sounds of feet shuffling down the hall. "Kaiba?" she croaked to herself, her voice clogged with sleep.  
  
Téa stumbled out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans, and a small, white shirt.  
  
On her way down the stairs, Téa hit her leg on a small hope chest sitting abandoned in the hallway.  
  
"Ow!" she yelped, hobbling her way towards the beginning of the staircase.  
  
Seto had heard Téa cry out. He stepped out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in one hand, and a comb in the other. "Are you alright?" he asked Téa.  
  
Téa turned around and was met with Seto wearing an open shirt. "Um, yeah. I'm fine. Erm, just a little accident."  
  
Seto nodded. "I see." he said, then stepped back into the bathroom.  
  
Téa grumbled something and walked down the stairs, into the kitchen. She went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She then took a seat on one of the stools that surrounded the small 'island' countertop.  
  
"Kaiba, hurry up. I don't like being alone in big open spaces. Being in your house doesn't exactly help, either," said Téa out loud.  
  
She stared off into space, until she felt two hands cover her eyes. "Guess who?" said a voice. You could tell Seto was smirking without even looking at him.  
  
"Gee, I wonder," said Téa in a sarcastic tone. "Like, really, Kaiba. We're the only ones here," Téa finished, giggling.  
  
"Exactly," Seto said mysteriously, taking his hands away, and sitting next to her.  
  
"How did you sleep last night, after I left your room?" asked Téa, eyeing the dark circles under Seto's eyes.  
  
"Fine," Seto lied.  
  
Téa just shook her head and took a sip of her orange juice.  
  
Seto just let out a heavy sigh. First, he looked at his wounded arm, then, he looked where the knives were sitting.  
  
Téa followed his gaze, and then punched him in his good arm. "Don't even think it," she growled.  
  
"Think what?" Seto asked all too innocently.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," replied Téa. "Now, listen. I'm going out for a couple of hours, and I trust you not to do anything stupid."  
  
Seto just looked at Téa and asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To hang out with Joey for awhile," said Téa.  
  
"Joey? Why can't he just hang out with his other friends? And what about me? Why wasn't I invited?" demanded Seto, firing questions at Téa.  
  
Téa just looked at Seto and smiled. "For one, Yugi, Tristan and Bakura are busy. And, you weren't invited because Joey says he needs to talk to me alone. So, even the others weren't busy, he'd probably still ask me. Got that?"  
  
Seto looked back at Téa, a small pout forming on his handsome face. "Fine. I'll stay here all by myself."  
  
Téa laughed. "Mokuba should be back in a few hours."  
  
"Mokuba? Who's Mokuba?" said Seto jokingly.  
  
Téa leaned over and gave Seto a small peck on the cheek. "See you later, baby cakes!" said Téa winking at him.  
  
"Yeah, see you," said Seto watching her walk to the front door. Then, he remembered something. "How are you getting there?" he called to her.  
  
Téa called back, "I'm walking. That's how I got here, isn't it?" then she set foot out the front door.  
  
Seto let out another heavy sigh. "Alone again," he thought.  
  
He looked up at the ceiling. "Do you like to put me through slow torture?" he yelled.  
  
Of course, there was no reply.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Gozaburo, you have no right to touch me." Ten-year-old Seto narrowed his eyes angrily. "Leave me alone."  
  
"Touch you? Why my dear Seto. I own you." Gozaburo looked at Seto, a pleased smile on his face.  
  
"You do not!" Seto cried.  
  
"I do. It's all on paper. And, stop mouthing me off, you wicked child," Gozaburo said.  
  
"What if I don't?" Seto said, challenging Gozaburo.  
  
"You'll wish that you were never born," was the cold reply.  
  
"I already wish that," said Seto, glaring at Gozaburo, as if daring him to make a move.  
  
Gozaburo calmly pulled out a small pocketknife from his pants, not saying a word.  
  
Seto's eyes widened to an exceptionally large size. He was shaking inside, but he couldn't let Gozaburo see that. "Bring it on," said Seto nastily. "You put me through some kind of pain everyday. I guess I haven't had my daily helping."  
  
Gozaburo walked up to Seto, and pressed the knife blade softly against his throat. "I could kill you now, and get away with it," he said to Seto.  
  
"Right. Like you'd kill me. I'm the reason your stupid company is succeeding."  
  
Gozaburo laughed. "You only wish, you little brat." He pulled the blade away from Seto's throat, and put it to his cheek.  
  
Seto mentally tried to calm himself down. 'I hate him. I hate him with a passion,' Seto thought to himself.  
  
Gozaburo smirked and made a small cut on Seto's cheek. Blood dripped down slowly. "Do you know who's in charge now?" Gozaburo questioned.  
  
Seto nodded slightly. God, he hated giving in. It made him feel weak, and being weak was for wimps.  
  
Gozaburo tucked the knife away safely, back in to it's belonging place. "Just remember that knives are our friends, and everything will be fine," said Gozaburo, turning on his heel, and leaving.  
  
Seto nodded again, this time to no one in particular. Then, he reluctantly trudged back to his room, prepared for hour after hour of grueling computer work.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
The Seto in the present slowly lifted his gaze to the kitchen knives. "Knives are our friends," he said softly.  
  
Seto walked to the knives and gawked at them. "Mac the knife," the muttered. Then, he shook his head violently. "Mac the God damn knife!" he screamed, slamming his fist down on the Formica countertop.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?!" Seto screamed to the heavens. "Why do I want to kill myself so bad?!"  
  
Then, the answer struck him like a lightning bolt.  
  
"I know why," Seto continued bitterly. "Oh, I know why, alright. It's all because of Gozaburo. All because of him and his ways of torture. It's enough to make a person go crazy."  
  
Seto stared for a moment then yelled, "Well, you know what?! It worked! Are you happy?! You've made me insane!"  
  
Seto looked at his still bandaged arm. He had almost forgotten it was there.  
  
He wanted to pick up the knife and slash it through his flesh. He wanted to feel his own blood drip from his arm. He wanted to see someone drag his lifeless body out of his own house. He wanted to watch someone carve his gravestone.  
  
"No! Stop! Leave me alone!" Seto yelled. "Just leave me alone!"  
  
Seto dropped down to his knees. "I have to." he started. "I have to think straight. I have to clear my mind," he said, still shaken.  
  
Seto closed his eyes and tried to rid the negative thoughts. "I'm okay," he said to himself. "Nobody can hurt me except myself. Nobody."  
  
He slowly rose to his feet, his heart pounding loudly. Feeling dizzy, Seto grabbed the counter for support.  
  
He then looked at the knives that were so close to him. Seto couldn't decide whether to take the risk and cut himself again, or to try and ignore the pain that was once again eating away at his heart.  
  
Tears stung the corners of Seto's eyes. No, he couldn't let himself to that. Crying was for the weak. Seto bit his lip, trying to hold back the salty substance.  
  
Then, all hell broke loose. A small tear rolled down Seto's cheek.  
  
"Mom? Dad? I'm sorry for being so weak. I'm just scared and I don't know what to do. Something's wrong with me." Seto sniffed lightly and wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve.  
  
Seto didn't know how long he stood there, staring at the ceiling. But, his train of thoughts was interrupted when a happy cry rang throughout the large house.  
  
"Big brother! I'm home!" cried Mokuba, bounding into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, kid," said Seto in a monotone.  
  
"Seto, is something wrong?" asked Mokuba, studying Seto's red eyes.  
  
"No, I'm fine," said Seto, beginning to space out.  
  
"Okay, if you say so," said Mokuba uncertainly.  
  
"Did you have fun at Andrew's?" asked Seto flatly.  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Mokuba. "We had loads. And, um, Seto?" he continued.  
  
"Yeah?" said Seto, looking at Mokuba.  
  
"Well, Andrew's family invited me to go camping. Well, not exactly camping. His family invited me out to their cabin for the remainder of the weekend. Remember that my school doesn't have classes on Monday?" Mokuba said all in one big breath.  
  
Seto kept his gaze fixed on Mokuba. "Yeah, I remember. If I were to let you go with them, when would they bring you back?"  
  
"Monday afternoon," replied Mokuba. "You could pick me up after your school lets out."  
  
Seto was a little bit unsure of his answer. He hesitated slightly before saying, "Okay, Mokuba. You may go. But, first, I would like to talk to Andrew's parents."  
  
Mokuba gave Seto Andrew's number, and Seto called the parents. "All, right. Goodbye," Seto said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"Andrew will be here in a few minutes to pick you up, Mokuba. Are you ready?" asked Seto.  
  
"Yes. And, thank-you, big brother! You really are the best!" Mokuba gave Seto a hug.  
  
"No problem," said Seto, just as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Bye, Seto! Love you!" said Mokuba as he grabbed his bag, and ran to the front door.  
  
Seto followed him. "Bye, Mokuba. I love you, too," he said as he watched his younger brother run out the door, and into the car with Andrew.  
  
Seto shut the door and sighed. He was starting to feel a little normal again.  
  
Feeling extremely exhausted, Seto walked into the living room, and collapsed on the couch. He fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
******  
  
Seto awoke almost six hours later. It was 6:00 PM.  
  
"Huh? What?" Seto looked around the living room. Then, the realization of reality hit him. Where was Téa?  
  
Seto sat up. "Téa?" he called, still feeling a bit groggy. "Damn it! She should have been back hours ago."  
  
Seto began to feel a little nervous. He decided to call Joey's house.  
  
Walking over to the phone, Seto punched in Joey's number. He let it ring ten times. No answer.  
  
"Oh, God. Please let Téa be okay. If Joey did anything to her." said Seto, grabbing the keys to his car.  
  
Seto drove down the streets and into Joey's quiet neighborhood. Parking his car in front of Joey's house, Seto got out and ran up the front steps. He rang the doorbell.  
  
Joey answered the door, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. "Yeah, what do ya-" he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw who it was. "Kaiba? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Where's Téa?" Seto growled.  
  
"Téa? She's in the living room sleeping," replied Joey.  
  
Seto's eyes widened. This was looking really bad for Joey.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me like that, man! Whatever ya happen to be thinking, stop thinking it! I was supposed to call ya to let ya know that Téa would be late. Guess I forgot. Sorry," said Joey sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Seto glared at Joey. "How come you didn't answer when I phoned?"  
  
"I was in the shower," said Joey, gesturing to his wet hair.  
  
"How come Téa said she would be late?" demanded Seto.  
  
Joey looked a little embarrassed. "'Cause she was still helping me with something, and after she just kinda crashed. I didn't want to wake her. I really am sorry that I forgot to call ya earlier," finished Joey.  
  
"It's okay," said Seto. "But, could you please wake her up now?"  
  
"Sure," replied Joey. He woke up Téa, and walked her to the front door where Seto was standing.  
  
"Bye, Téa. Thanks," said Joey.  
  
"Bye, and good luck," said Téa as she and Seto walked away.  
  
Once in the car, Seto didn't say a word to Téa. She couldn't tell if he was angry, or lost in thought.  
  
The drive back to Seto's house was filled with complete silence.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. ^_^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^_^  
  
A/N: Haha! Another chapter done! Oh, my God! It took me FOREVER to type this one. I think my fingers are going to fall off. LOL! ^_^ Hehe.If only you guys knew what I have in store for this young couple. O_o Whoa. It's amazing what orange juice can actually do to you! Lol. ^_^ So, what did you think? ^_^ Thank-you to all of my reviewers, once again. -huggles them all!- ^_~ Love ya guys.  
  
Well, I g2g. Please R&R! ^_^ No flames, please and thank-you! ^_^ See you all later and in the next chapter! ^_^  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


	8. The Lightning

Chapter 8: The Lightning  
  
"Kaiba, are you mad at me?" Téa asked as they walked through the door.  
  
Seto looked at her and shook his head no.  
  
"Can you please say something? I hate silence," pleaded Téa.  
  
Seto looked at Téa seriously, and replied, "Something."  
  
Téa had this sudden urge to just yell at him. "Seto Kaiba, you're being a real jerk. If you refuse to talk to me, I'll just leave."  
  
Seto sighed and muttered, "Sorry," then walked to the stairs, planning to go to his office.  
  
Téa glared after him. 'I'll check up on him later,' she thought, still a little bitter at their 'argument.'  
  
Turning into the living room, Téa plopped herself on the sofa, and turned on the television.  
  
******  
  
Seto entered his office, feeling a bit nauseous. He groaned, and instead of going to the computer, he sat down on the love seat, and turned on the big screen television. (A/N: Heh! Téa and Seto are both watching television! O_O Does Seto usually do that? Lol! ^_^)  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," said Seto, flipping through the channels. He stopped on, "The Simpsons."  
  
The scene showed Homer on the phone with someone. "Yeah, that team sure sucked. They're the suckiest bunch of sucks that ever sucked."  
  
"Homer, watch your language. The kids are listening," said Marge.  
  
"Got to go. My damn wiener kids are listening," said Homer.  
  
Bart and Lisa looked at Homer. "We're not wieners!" they chorused.  
  
Seto stared for a second, then started to laugh. The kind of, 'haha, throw your head back,' kind of laugh.  
  
Once Seto stopped laughing, he realized what he had just done. "Whoa. Now I know I'm messed. That's probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard, and I was laughing!" said Seto.  
  
Sighing, he shut off the television, and stared into space.  
  
"I suppose t doesn't hurt to laugh once in a while," Seto thought aloud.  
  
Then, his focus switched back to Téa. 'I should apologize to her. I guess it wasn't her fault that she fell asleep. On Joey's couch, might I add.'  
  
Suddenly, the door to Seto's office burst open. "Kaiba, you're alright!" cried Téa.  
  
Seto got up from the soft cushioned two-seater. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, now alarmed.  
  
Téa ran up to Seto and hugged him tightly. "I thought you hung yourself!"  
  
"What?!" Seto yelped, more confused than ever.  
  
"I saw a body! Hanging from that big oak tree in your front yard!" said Téa slowly.  
  
"Are you sure your eyes weren't just playing tricks on you?" asked Seto.  
  
Téa just stared at him for a second, then replied, "Yeah, I guess it was just my mind. Sorry for disturbing you." She turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, Téa. I'm the one that should be apologizing," spoke up Seto.  
  
Téa looked at him, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"I know that I 'apologized' before, but that doesn't really count. So, Téa, I'm sorry for being a jerk," said Seto solemnly.  
  
Téa looked into his eyes. "Apology excepted."  
  
Seto managed a half smile.  
  
"Ah! Kaiba, don't do that! That's my number one of my turn on! Your smile is so sexy!" said Téa in a teasing tone.  
  
Seto's smile transformed into his award-winning smirk. "I guess I'm just too sexy for you," said Seto, his voice trailing off in mockery. He let out a fake sigh.  
  
Téa stepped closer to Seto, and grabbed the collar off his shirt, pulling his face to hers. "You think that you're such a tough guy, but can you resist my girlish charms?" said Téa, rubbing noses with him.  
  
Seto moaned softly, meaning that, no, he could not resist her. He leaned in to kiss Téa, but she playfully shoved him away.  
  
Then, being the conniving young woman she was, Téa whispered in Seto's ear, "I think you're wearing too much clothing for my liking."  
  
Seto's eyes widened as Téa's hand fiddled tauntingly with the buttons on his shirt.  
  
She was just about to undo the top button, when lightning struck, leaving the whole Kaiba mansion in pitch black.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, "Yu-Gi-Oh," although I wish I did. ^_^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^_^  
  
A/N: Hi, again, guys! ^_^ Whoa. I'm so sorry. The last time I updated was August 17, 2002. I'm so sorry! -cries- That's nearly a month. I'm so bad! -sniff-  
  
I've been busy with school and stuff, so that's why I haven't updated. ^_^ I would type up the other chapter that I have ready right now, but, I first need to find out what's wrong with the sound on my computer. ^_^  
  
So, I'll probably update in one to two days, okay? ^_^ And, remember, if you don't hear from me in a while, it's just because I'm busy with school. I would never discontinue my fics. ^_~  
  
Oh, by the way, today is Friday the 13. Hmm! Maybe that would explain why my sound isn't working! ^.~  
  
-huggles her reviewers- I'm so glad you guys like my story! I love ya! ^_~ Remember to R&R, and, no flames are allowed. ^_^  
  
Well, I must be going! See you all later and in the next chapter! ^_~  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


	9. The Blackout

Chapter 9: The Blackout  
  
Téa screamed when the lights went out. Seto put a hand over her mouth to silence her.  
  
"Téa, shh. It's just a blackout," Seto said.  
  
Téa removed Seto's hand from her mouth. "I don't care if it's just a blackout. The dark 'bugs me,'" she replied.  
  
Seto, leaving Téa standing all alone, blindly made his way to his desk drawer. He opened it and pulled out two flashlights. He turned one of them on, and shined the light at Téa. "I always keep these here just in case," he stated.  
  
"Hey, watch the eyes, Kaiba!" Téa exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry," replied Seto, lowering the bright light. He walked up to Téa and handed her one. "Here," he said.  
  
"Thanks," said Téa taking the object from him.  
  
"No problem," said Seto. He thought for a moment, then draped his arms around Téa's shoulders.  
  
"Um, Seto?" she questioned, blushing.  
  
With the flashlight still in his hand, Seto gently guided Téa to the love seat. They both sat down, facing each other. Seto turned on his flashlight.  
  
Téa smiled at him, then leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "We're going to play a little game," she said softly.  
  
Seto looked at Téa innocently and asked, "What game?"  
  
Téa smirked, then answered, "We're going to play 'Truth or Dare.'"  
  
Seto gulped. He absolutely loathed that game. No, he despised it. "Why?" he asked Téa in a slightly whiny voice.  
  
"'Cause I said so," she replied coolly.  
  
Seto just sat there, bracing himself for the events to come.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Téa asked, shining her flashlight on his face.  
  
Seto thought for a moment, then said, "Truth."  
  
"Awh, you're no fun," said Téa playfully. "Okay, have you ever had a girlfriend? Besides me, of course," she said with a shy smile.  
  
Even with the dim of the flashlight. you could see Seto's face flush a bright crimson.  
  
"Yes," said Seto, as quietly as he could.  
  
Téa looked at him, totally shocked. "Oh, my gosh. You have?! What was her name?!"  
  
Seto smirked, his blush slowly going away. "I don't have to answer those questions because you never asked them originally."  
  
Téa looked disappointed for a second, but she quickly got over it. "Now you have to ask me," was all she said.  
  
"Truth or dare?" said Seto.  
  
"Truth," replied Téa smugly.  
  
"Have you ever kissed anyone before besides me, and if so, who?" Seto asked.  
  
Téa gulped. She didn't want to answer that question.  
  
"Spit it out," said Seto.  
  
"Okay, fine. Yes, I have kissed someone else besides you. It was." Téa said, her voice trailing off.  
  
"It was who?" Seto asked, demanding an answer.  
  
"It was Joey," Téa said softly.  
  
"Joey?!" Seto exploded.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Joey leaned on an oak tree, not far from where his friends had decided to set up camp. The stars shone brightly in the midnight sky.  
  
"Yeesh, Tristan sure snores loudly," Joey said to himself.  
  
Joey had been lost in his own thoughts all night. He was thinking about the Duel Monsters Tournament that he was currently entered in, and how to win the prize money to save his sister's eye sight.  
  
"If only it were as easy as one, two, three," Joey sighed.  
  
"Hey, Joey," called a soft voice.  
  
"Oh, hey, Téa," said Joey. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
Téa sat down beside Joey. She looked at him and made a face. "I probably would be asleep if it weren't for Tristan's horrid snoring."  
  
Joey chuckled softly, hearing the disgust in her tone.  
  
"So, what are you doing up?" Téa asked him.  
  
"Oh, you know. Just collecting and organizing my thoughts," Joey replied.  
  
"Are you thinking about your sister?" said Téa.  
  
"Yeah," nodded Joey, grinning sheepishly.  
  
Téa smiled at him. "I've never seen someone care so much about their family and what happens to them," she said.  
  
Joey looked away, tears forming in his eyes. "What happens if I don't win the prize money?" he said in a saddened voice.  
  
Téa scooted closer to him and pulled Joey into a hug. "It'll be okay in the end," she told him.  
  
Joey let Téa's loving arms envelop him. It was so comforting. He chose to stay silent.  
  
Téa looked up into Joey's eyes. Then, she did something that shocked her. She pressed her mouth to Joey's.  
  
Joey gasped, surprised, but kissed her back.  
  
Soon, the kiss became even more heated, and Joey pushed Téa to the ground, pinning her there.  
  
Téa said something against Joey's lips that could not be understood. She really couldn't believe she was kissing one of her best friends.  
  
The two finally became breathless, and pulled away for air, panting.  
  
Joey got off of Téa, allowing her to stand. Joey also rose to his feet.  
  
Téa looked at Joey and said, "I'm so sorry. That should not have happened."  
  
Joey looked at her for a second. Then, he said, "That's okay. I got a little carried away, too. I don't want to ruin our friendship," he added.  
  
Téa smiled at Joey, looking a bit relieved. "My thoughts exactly. And, Joey?"  
  
"When a girl kisses you, you're not supposed to tongue them two seconds into the kiss," said Téa.  
  
Joey looked away, embarrassed. "Yeah, I'll remember that."  
  
Téa grinned and punched him in the arm. "Let's just forget about this, okay?"  
  
Joey nodded, then said," Sure, but just remember you kissed me first, and not vice versa."  
  
Téa smiled some more and patted Joey's head. "Come on. Let's head back and catch some shut eye."  
  
"Yeah," Joey agreed, and they both walked off back to camp together.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Joey!?" Seto repeated.  
  
Téa looked at him with a slightly annoyed expression on her face. "It was just a one time thing, alright?" End of discussion, moving on."  
  
"Fine," said Seto. "It's your turn to ask me."  
  
"Truth or dare?" Téa questioned for the second time.  
  
Seto brought the flashlight to his face, and said in a low, creepy voice, "Dare."  
  
Téa smirked. This could get interesting. "Kaiba, I dare you to pretend you're a mental patient who needs a lot of help."  
  
Seto just looked at her. What kind of dare was that?  
  
"Do it," urged Téa.  
  
Seto took a deep breath, then looked at Téa again. "I'm a mad man! Help me! I'm insane with anger! The Boogey Man is after me! Help!" Seto flailed his arms around wildly, then stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes.  
  
Téa giggled, and eventually, she was laughing pretty hard.  
  
Things eventually calmed down, and Seto asked, "How was that?"  
  
Téa smiled and replied, "Pretty good. I've never seen you act like that before, Kaiba."  
  
Seto sat there like a grinning idiot. "Truth or dare?" he asked Téa.  
  
"Dare," she said.  
  
"I dare you to kiss me with all the passion you have," Seto said.  
  
"I accept your challenge," said Téa as she gently pulled Seto's face to hers.  
  
To be a tease, she kissed Seto lightly on the lips, her touch soft and willowy. Then, she pressed harder, causing Seto to jerk ever so slightly.  
  
Téa smiled at her progress as she softly began to kiss his neck.  
  
A low groan escaped Seto's throat as Téa kissed his collar bone. She continued to do this while she unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
Seto swallowed hard when the open air hit his fully exposed chest.  
  
Both of the flashlights had been knocked off of the love seat, and onto the floor. There was just enough light for Téa and Seto to see each other's faces.  
  
Téa looked at Seto and said in a mocking tone, "How was that?"  
  
"That was great," Seto replied. "But don't you think we should go some place a little more spacious if we're going to do this kind of thing?"  
  
"Let's go there, then," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Grabbing the flashlights, Seto and Téa made their way to Seto's bedroom.  
  
There was enough moonlight shining in through the window, so they set their flashlights aside.  
  
Taking Téa by surprise, Seto pushed her down onto the bed, and they began to kiss each other wildly.  
  
About 30 minutes later, Seto and Téa pulled away from each other, sweating and panting.  
  
"Oh, my gosh," gulped Téa.  
  
Seto let his head drop on one of the pillows. His shirt was laying discarded at the bottom of the bed.  
  
Téa giggled, and threw it to the floor. Then, she pulled Seto in to a sitting position, and hugged him tightly.  
  
"What's this for?" he asked, hugging her back.  
  
She just sighed softly, kissing his forehead.  
  
Seto gently pulled Téa down on to the pillow. She laid her head on his chest, and closed his eyes.  
  
Seto shivered involuntarily. Not because of the cold, but because of the jumbled emotions surging through him. His emotions were like a puzzle; they had to be solved.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Téa asked.  
  
"You," Seto replied.  
  
Téa smiled as she heard his heart beat faster.  
  
Seto glanced at his clock. 9:00 PM on a Saturday night. There couldn't be a better way to spend it.  
  
"Kaiba?" Téa said.  
  
"Yeah?" answered Seto yawning.  
  
Téa opened her eyes. "Look at me."  
  
Seto cocked his head to the side slightly, but positioned himself so he was now looking at Téa.  
  
Téa brought her herself closer to Seto, and kissed his cheek. Then, she leaned against him, snuggling.  
  
Seto put his arms possessively around her.  
  
Both were about to drift into slumber, when lightning struck, the power went back on, and the doorbell rang.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, "Yu-Gi-Oh," although I wish I did. ^_^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^_^  
  
A/N: Hello, people! ^_^ I feel so bad. I haven't updated since Friday, September 13! That was almost a month ago. Wow. You wouldn't believe how much homework I've been getting. I barely have time for myself. -sigh- I hope you guys can forgive. ^_^ I try to update as often as I can. ^.~  
  
I don't know when I'm going to update, "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Stuff We Never Hear." Hopefully soon though. ^_^ Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far on that fic. ^_^  
  
-huggles all of her reviewers for this fic- You guys are totally awesome. I'm so glad that you're leaving such nice reviews. It inspires me, you know. ^_^  
  
Now, I must thank all of the following. These are all of the people who have ever reviewed this fic. I love you! ^____^  
  
American BadAss  
  
CCSINJAPAN  
  
Peace Angel  
  
Aquarius Tenshi/Kawaii Aquarius Girl  
  
DigimonPrincess Shinaka  
  
hushpuppy24  
  
Black Magician Girl  
  
Riku-chan  
  
PrincessSaphire  
  
Seto-Sama Lover  
  
Dragon Tamer  
  
Lady Slytherin  
  
Alice Oghami  
  
DrAgOnFlY  
  
Star Dazed Angel  
  
Seraphim Goddess Alita  
  
crystal  
  
Ana  
  
Kaoru  
  
Angel Slayer  
  
Count Silverwing  
  
seto-luver  
  
Harpie Lady  
  
Fenrir Motou  
  
Mi  
  
kaiba_fan  
  
angeleyez1219  
  
Xaphania  
  
Aerin  
  
Crystal  
  
Spiked kurrow  
  
Annie  
  
Seraphstar  
  
Darkbloodtwist  
  
Happy Hyper Human Girl  
  
Hehe! There they all are. ^_^ I love you guys! ^_^ I'm very sorry if I missed anyone. ^_^ Thank you so much! Oh, and to the Anonymous person who keeps telling me to hurry, up, I also thank you. ^_^ But could you please stop telling me that. I'll go at my own pace. ^.~  
  
Well, I must be going. If you have any questions, (Or fan mail! LOL! J/K) you can email me at supersailormoon8@sailormoon.com or seto_kaibas_girl@otakumail.com ^_^  
  
See you all later and in the next chapter! ^_^  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


	10. Late Night Visitors

Chapter 10: Late Night Visitor  
  
A/N: Hey guys! It's me! Lol! I finally got around to updating this fic! Just a quick few notes before I begin. Ryou Bakura is going to be referred to as Ryou, and Yami Bakura is going to be referred to as Bakura. ^^ Well, that's all! Ja ne! ^^  
  
Téa and Kaiba both bolted upwards.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Kaiba asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes. "It's no wonder I can never get any rest. People are always at my door," he joked.  
  
"Hey, the power's back on," Téa noted as she sat up also. She thought for a moment. "Why would any want to come to your house?" she said aloud, glancing at Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba got up from the bed. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say," he said as he pulled on his shirt. He walked out of the room, and started downstairs. Téa followed, her curiosity mounting with every step.  
  
They had both finally reached the front door, and now stood in front of it, looking at it like it was some sort of sacred shrine.  
  
Téa out her hands in her jean pockets nervously.  
  
Kaiba grinned at her then said, "Let's just hope that it's not an axe murderer." With that said, and Téa as white as a ghost, Kaiba unlocked the door and pulled it open.  
  
Standing there, one totally drenched from the pouring rain, were Ryou and Bakura. Bakura was glaring at the steps, obviously angry about being stuck in the rain.  
  
"Hello," said Ryou politely.  
  
Ryou, for some strange was not wet at all. His hair and clothes were perfectly dry.  
  
Bakura on the other hand, was soaked to the bone. The wet material of his thin shirt clung to him, showing off every angle of his chest and stomach.  
  
Téa and Kaiba continued to stare at Ryou and Bakura, completely oblivious to other surroundings.  
  
Ryou shifted on uncomfortably while his darker half cleared his throat.  
  
Finally, Téa snapped out of her little trance. "What are you doing here, guys?" she asked.  
  
"We got caught in the storm, and Kaiba's place happened to be the closest," Bakura grunted. He sneezed.  
  
"Well, come in," Kaiba said uncertainly. He really did not like Ryou's other half. Bakura had always freaked Kaiba out to a point where he thought he might start cowering in a corner. He was especially scared when he remembered what Yugi had told him about Bakura. How he had tried to snatch Mokuba's body and all. Kaiba shuddered momentarily.  
  
Ryou and Bakura stepped in, and Kaiba gently shut the door.  
  
"Nice place, Kaiba," said Ryou cheerily. He looked at Téa as if seeing her for the first time. "What are you doing here, Téa?" He gave her a suspicious look.  
  
Téa rolled her eyes and looked at Ryou. "It's none of your business," she said with an edge to her voice.  
  
"Um, okay. Sorry for asking," Ryou apologized.  
  
Bakura gave Téa a slightly annoyed look. He didn't like it when Ryou wasn't talked to kindly.  
  
"So." said Kaiba, trying to break the tension in the air.  
  
Bakura shivered slightly and wrapped his arms around himself. He was friken cold.  
  
Téa stared at the heavy, dark bags under Bakura's eyes. Yeesh, when was the last time he had sleep? 'Probably 5000 years ago,' she thought, answering her own question, and giggling mentally.  
  
"Téa, why don't you take Bakura upstairs and get him a new change of clothes?" said Kaiba uncertainly. "I'll show Ryou around while you do that."  
  
Ryou just nodded, fore he appeared to be lost in thought.  
  
"Fine," said Téa sighing. "Right this way, Bakura dear," she said in a mock tone.  
  
Bakura glared but followed Téa up the stairs.  
  
Once in the safety of the room Téa was staying in, Téa looked at Bakura questioningly. "How did you end up getting caught in the storm?" she demanded.  
  
"I just did," Bakura snapped.  
  
"Why won't you tell me?" Téa said shuffling through a closet.  
  
Bakura glared at her back. "I don't feel like it, so stop pushing."  
  
"Fine," said Téa turning around to face him. "Then how come Ryou has not one drop of water on him, but you have more than several?"  
  
Bakura's cheeks flushed red at this. "It's none of your business," he said, sounding like Téa earlier.  
  
"Fine, whatever," Téa said. She threw a baggy black hoody and a pair of jeans at Bakura. "Those should work for now."  
  
Bakura looked at the clothes. "Kaiba actually keeps clothes like this here?"  
  
Téa shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
Bakura began to pull his shirt off with Téa still in the room.  
  
Téa rolled her eyes as he tossed it to the ground. "Like putting on a show, do you?"  
  
Bakura just laughed at her. It wasn't a nice laugh either. It was one of those freaky 'I'm psychotic' laughs. "No," he said edgily. "You're still standing there, and I don't like waiting, so what the hell?"  
  
Téa glared at him and turned around, as Bakura was pulling off his pants.  
  
Bakura stretched, once fully dressed. 'Damn mortals,' he thought. 'I ought to give her a reason to glare. Sorry Ryou,' said Bakura apologizing mentally.  
  
Téa looked at Bakura, about to say something to him, when she found herself pushed up against a wall. "Hey!" she cried out angrily.  
  
Bakura's eyes flashed maliciously as he continued to press Téa against the wall.  
  
"Bakura, get the hell off me," she said through gritted teeth. "Or I'll scream, I really will."  
  
Bakura silenced Téa with a kiss. 'The Kiss of Death,' or so it seemed.  
  
Téa put her hands on his chest and pushed Bakura away from her. "Why the hell did you do that?" Téa asked, wiping her mouth with her sleeve vigorously.  
  
The sexy Albino smirked at her and replied, "I felt like it."  
  
Téa gaped at him. "Just who the hell do you think you are, anyway?" she demanded.  
  
"The Devil," Bakura replied.  
  
"Well, I knew that," said Téa in an annoyed voice.  
  
Bakura's eyes continued to glint mysteriously. "You didn't like my little kiss?" said Bakura, sticking out his bottom lip, forming a pout.  
  
"Hell, no," replied Téa.  
  
"Why?" Bakura pushed.  
  
"I'm dating Kaiba, you jerk!" said Téa. 'Or at least I think,' she thought.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed dangerously. "I guess that's why you're here," he said, his voice revealing some bitterness.  
  
Téa was about ask what his problem was, when a strangled cry rang throughout the big house.  
  
"Bakura! Help me! He's going to kill me!"  
  
It was Ryou's voice.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. ^_^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^_^  
  
A/N: Hey, guys! ^^ I'm sorry it took me a LONG time to update. I have been so busy with school. But now it's the holidays! ^^ So that gives me more time. :P  
  
"Yu-Gi-Oh! The Stuff We Never Hear," will hopefully be updated sometime this week. If not, I ask for your forgiveness. ^^;;  
  
You guys should check out my one-shot fic, "Snow Falls" if you like Anzu/Bakura pairings. ^^ It's a Christmas fic. I'm thinking of writing a sequel to it, by the way. ^~  
  
And for those of you who are asking for a lemon, I will NOT write one. I just can't do that. o.o;;  
  
Thank you so much to all those who reviewed! -huggles all her reviewers tightly- I hope that you had a very Merry Christmas, and that you have a Happy New Year! ^^ I wish you all the best of luck in 2003. ^~  
  
Please R&R! ^^ Ja ne!  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


	11. Second Pain

Chapter 11: Second Pain  
  
"Ryou?!" Bakura exclaimed. "I swear, if that Kaiba freak even touched him, he'll be dead so fast, he won't know what hit him."  
  
Téa tried to shrug it off. Seto wouldn't really hurt Ryou, would he?  
  
Téa and Bakura both bolted down the stairs to see what was going on.  
  
"Where are they?!" Bakura cried.  
  
"In the kitchen!" said Téa as she headed towards it.  
  
Bakura followed her anxiously.  
  
"No!" came Ryou's strained voice from the kitchen.  
  
Bakura ran ahead of Téa and dashed into the kitchen. "What's going on?!" he growled angrily.  
  
Ryou and Seto were seated at the table playing a round of Duel Monsters. Ryou had an exasperated look on his face.  
  
"I'm losing, Bakura," he said in a whiny voice.  
  
Téa and Bakura both breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"And that vanishes the rest of your life points," said Seto as he took out one of Ryou's monsters.  
  
Ryou groaned and stood up, packing away his Duel Monsters cards.  
  
Bakura shot a slightly annoyed look at Ryou. "How could you let him beat you?"  
  
Ryou snorted. "I'd like to see you try."  
  
Bakura muttered something and looked at the ground.  
  
"Both of you, stop your pointless bickering," said Téa with an amused expression.  
  
Ryou and Bakura looked at each other. "HE STARTED IT!" they yelled in unison.  
  
Téa rolled her eyes at the two.  
  
Ryou sighed. "Well, it's stopped raining. We have to get going."  
  
Bakura nodded in agreement with Ryou.  
  
Seto and Téa escorted them to the door.  
  
"See you later," Téa said.  
  
"Yeah, see you," said Bakura. Him and Ryou walked out the door, shutting it.  
  
Seto sighed.  
  
"Are you tired, Kaiba?" Téa asked.  
  
Seto gave a weak grin. "Yeah."  
  
Téa smiled at him. "Well, maybe you should go back to sleep."  
  
Seto shook his head. "Nah, I'll live. It's only 10:00."  
  
Téa shrugged. "Okay, then."  
  
Seto looked at Téa. "Want to play a board game?"  
  
"Um, are you feeling okay?" Téa asked.  
  
"Just peachy!" Seto replied.  
  
"Kaiba, you are such a strange person. Talk about mood swings," said Téa laughing. (A/N: LOL! Um, don't ask! ^^;;)  
  
Seto let out a small school girl giggle. (A/N: I'm so sorry! I know that this is supposed to be Angst, but I'm happy at the moment! ^^;;)  
  
Téa grinned. "Is it okay if I take a shower?" she asked Seto.  
  
Seto nodded. "Sure. If you need me, I'll be in the den."  
  
Téa quickly kissed Seto on the cheek, then hurried up the stairs for her shower.  
  
As soon as Téa was out of sight, Seto's expression turned dark. He made his way to the den slowly.  
  
Seto sat down on the soft, black leather couch. He was thinking about a few things.  
  
Seto soon heard the sound of the shower running. "Téa," he said out loud. "She's changed me. Almost," he said out loud. "She's changed me, but hasn't changed the way I look at the past. Hasn't changed my suicidal thoughts."  
  
Seto turned those words over in his head. "Am I really suicidal?"  
  
He stood up and stared at the logs in the fireplace, sighing. "I have got to-'' A searing pain soaring across his chest cut him off.  
  
Seto gasped and fell to his knees, clutching his chest. "Not again," he croaked, recalling the same pain just a few nights before.  
  
Seto felt an icy coldness grip him. "Help," he said weakly. The pain was so terrible, that it was getting hard to breathe.  
  
The water from the shower upstairs stopped.  
  
"Hurry, Téa." Seto's voice was becoming weaker with each passing moment.  
  
Seto fell onto his back and lie there, staring up at the ceiling. One icy shot after another consumed him.  
  
It seemed like days, but it was only minutes, before he heard the soft humming of Téa as she made her way to the den.  
  
Seto felt beads of perspiration trickle down his forehead. He appeared to be running a fever as well.  
  
Téa stepped into the den and saw Seto lying on the floor. "Kaiba!" she gasped.  
  
"Téa, help me. It hurts."  
  
Téa's first thought was that he had tried to kill himself. When she didn't see any pills or blood, she knew that suicide wasn't the case.  
  
Seto's face was flushed, and he was gripping the carpet with one hand.  
  
Téa quickly ran over to Seto. "Oh, my god! Seto, what happened?" she asked, kneeling down beside him.  
  
Seto tried to explain, but his voice gave out. He closed his eyes tightly.  
  
"I'm going to call for ambulance," Téa said fearfully.  
  
Seto shook his head vigorously.  
  
Téa brushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. "I have to," she said softly.  
  
Seto's voice finally came back, though weak. "Don't, I'll be fine," he said, trying to sound reassuring.  
  
"Fine?!" Téa exclaimed in somewhat of a shriek. "You certainly don't look fine to me!"  
  
Seto's breathing evened out. "See, I'm fine." He sat up.  
  
"Seto, you should go to the doctor," said Téa.  
  
Seto looked at her, his blue eyes curious. "You called me Seto," he stated.  
  
Téa raised an eyebrow. "Here you are, practically having a heart attack or something, and you're worrying about what name I call you by?!"  
  
Seto grinned. "Well, I'd prefer you to call me Seto over Kaiba, anyway."  
  
"Well, okay. But, still. That is so not the point," said Téa. She looked Seto over. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, her voice expressing concern.  
  
"I'm fine," said Seto.  
  
"Has this happened before?" Now Téa was in her 'questioning stage.'  
  
"Yes," Seto said quietly. "But only once. I'm sure it's no big deal."  
  
Téa looked doubtful. "If you say so." She reached over and hugged him tightly.  
  
Seto hugged back and sighed. "Now I'm extremely tired," he said.  
  
Téa smiled at him and kissed his nose. "As if you weren't before."  
  
Seto looked at her. "Hey, I have an idea."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"I'll light the fire and turn off all the lights. Then, I'll grab you and cuddle with you on that lonely couch," said Seto grinning devilishly.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Are we going to read a book together too?" Téa smirked at him.  
  
Seto laughed. "Only if you want."  
  
"I'll pass, thanks," said Téa.  
  
Seto jumped up and grabbed some new logs, throwing them in the fireplace. Then, he tried to light it. It took him three times.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Seto.  
  
"Okay," said Téa, smiling.  
  
When Seto came back, the whole house was engulfed in darkness, except for the bright light of the fire. And, Seto was only clad in black boxers.  
  
He settled himself beside Téa and put his arm around her. Téa was already in her night wear. An oversize T-shirt, and a baggy pair of shorts.  
  
The two chatted with each other, then eventually fell into a peaceful slumber. Téa was cuddled up next to Seto, her arms around his waist.  
  
Seto lie sleeping next to Téa, his mouth slightly open. He had a serene smile on his face.  
  
The fire shone brightly, until the last ember died, casting the room into a beautiful, peaceful darkness.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. ^^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^^  
  
A/N: Whoa! I haven't updated this fic since December. ^^;; Sorry about that. :P  
  
Of course, once again, I would like to thank all of my reviewers. ^^ -huggles them all- I love you guys! ^_^  
  
Oh, and a note to Black Magician Girl: Don't worry! Of course this is still Seto/Téa! ^^ Having other people hitting on Téa is just my twisted way of toying with your mind, and having fun! :P ^~  
  
Well, that's all! See you later and in the next chapter! ^_^  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


	12. Don't Leave Me

Chapter 12: Don't Leave Me  
  
Téa awoke the next morning to the sun shining brightly in her eyes. She had forgotten where she was.  
  
"Huh?" she croaked, looking around. She shifted her position, feeling a pair of arms around her. A small smile crossed her face. "Oh, yeah."  
  
The figure embracing her began to shift also. "What time is it?" Seto asked, grumbling.  
  
Téa squinted at the clock on the mantel. "10:00," she replied.  
  
Seto yawned. "I don't ever feel like moving."  
  
Téa snuggled into him. "Me neither."  
  
Seto felt something cut through him. "Agh!"  
  
"Seto?! Are you alright?!"  
  
Seto could barely hear Téa. His grip on her waist loosened and his arms fell limply.  
  
Téa jumped up. "Seto! Say something!"  
  
An icy coldness settled over Seto. "Call someone," he choked out. "You need to call someone, Téa." Then he passed out.  
  
******  
  
Seto woke up; his back and neck stiff. He heard a moderate beeping to the left of him.  
  
"Huh?" He opened his eyes wider, and looked around, slightly confused.  
  
"You're awake," said a worried voice.  
  
Seto looked beside him. Téa was sitting there, her hands clasped tightly in her lap.  
  
"You called the ambulance?" Seto asked.  
  
Téa nodded. "Before you passed out, you said, 'Call someone.'"  
  
Seto closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Do they know what's wrong with me?" he asked.  
  
Téa shook his head. "They can't figure it out."  
  
Seto flinched. He, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, was not supposed to be lying in a hospital bed.  
  
"Everything will be okay, Seto," Téa said softly. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"No, everything will not be alright," he said bitterly. "For all I know, I could be stuck in here for the rest of my life."  
  
Téa gasped. "Don't speak like that, Seto! You have to have hope for yourself. Besides, you've only been here for a couple of hours."  
  
Seto sighed and managed a small smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
Just then, a doctor walked in. "I'm going to have to take some blood, Mr. Kaiba," she said. "I'm Dr. Johnson."  
  
Seto nodded wearily as he watched Dr. Johnson get the needle ready.  
  
"Sit up, please," directed Dr. Johnson.  
  
Seto sat up, still staring at the needle.  
  
Téa was also looking at the needle. It was pretty big. And the end was pointy.  
  
"I hate needles," said Téa bluntly as Dr. Johnson lifted Seto's arm, and stuck the needle in.  
  
Both teens watched as it filled slowly with blood.  
  
Dr. Johnson pulled it out. "All done," she said.  
  
Seto winced as Dr. Johnson put a Band-Aid on the small puncture.  
  
"I'll see you later, Mr. Kaiba." Dr. Johnson then left the room.  
  
"Didn't that hurt?" Téa asked, her brows furrowed together.  
  
"No, not really," said Seto. "It kind of hurt when she pulled it out."  
  
Téa made a disgusted face. "Just forget I asked."  
  
Both sat in silence, until a cry rang out, startling them both.  
  
"He's going to be okay, right? Please tell me he's going to be okay!" a young male voice rang out.  
  
"I didn't see him! I didn't see him!" a frantic male voice yelled. "The kid just pretty much walked in front of the truck!"  
  
The young male voice that was heard before was now sobbing. "You have to save him. He's my best friend. Please."  
  
Téa and Seto both looked at each other. The young male sounded like none other than Yugi Motou.  
  
"Go see! Quick Téa!" said Seto.  
  
Téa bolted up from her chair, and ran from the room.  
  
She just about ran into a some doctors who were rushing a bed down the hall.  
  
"We're loosing his pulse! We're loosing his pulse!" a frantic doctor cried.  
  
Téa turned pale at the bloody mess the kid in bed was. He looked about her age. She could see that he had golden blonde hair.  
  
Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. The kid in the bed was Joey.  
  
"No," she said softly. "No."  
  
She quickly ran to where she thought she had heard the two male voices. Her head was spinning, nausea devouring her.  
  
"Yugi!" she cried when she saw him. Yugi was standing at the entrance, yelling in a panicked voice at a medic.  
  
Standing beside Yugi, was someone with blonde hair. Someone who was wearing an American bandana. Someone that went by the name of Bandit Keith.  
  
"Oh my God," Téa whispered. "Oh my God."  
  
"Téa!" Yugi turned his red rimmed eyes on her. Ignoring the doctor, he ran to her.  
  
His small body shook with sobs. "Did you see?! Did you!?" Yugi demanded, his voice tight.  
  
Téa felt tears sting her eyes. "Joey. I saw him. He wasn't even moving, Yugi. What happened?!"  
  
Yugi turned his eyes accusingly on Bandit Keith. "He ran Joey over! He did! And now Joey is nearly dead!" Yugi screamed.  
  
Téa gasped and looked at Bandit Keith. She couldn't even speak.  
  
Both Téa and Yugi turned when they saw a few police officers pull up in their vehicles. There had already been some standing there, but now there was even more.  
  
One officer eyed Bandit Keith wearily.  
  
"He tried to walk away from the scene!" Yugi yelled to the police officers. "He did!"  
  
One turned to look at Yugi. "Calm down, Mr. Motou." He turned to look at Téa. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Téa Gardner," Téa replied shakily. "I just heard all this commotion, and I thought I'd see what it was." Her voice broke.  
  
"I see. Well, we need to question these two, so if you'll excuse us?" The officer raised an eyebrow at Téa.  
  
Her heart pounding, Téa turned around and began walking back to Seto's room.  
  
She reached the room and stared blankly at Seto.  
  
Seto looked at her. "Téa?! What happened?!"  
  
"Joey."  
  
"Sit down, Téa. Sit down now," said Seto.  
  
Téa sat on the chair, and stared at the wall.  
  
"Joey, what?" asked Seto.  
  
"Joey he got hit by a truck," said Téa, tears falling from her face.  
  
"Well, is he okay?!" demanded Seto.  
  
Téa shook her head. "He was covered in blood, Seto. Do you know who ran him over?!" she said, he voice rising several octaves.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bandit Keith," Téa choked. She laid her head on Seto's shoulder.  
  
Seto stared at the white sheets of his bed in shock. He thought of Joey. Joey's white sheets would be drenched in fresh, red blood.  
  
"I don't believe it," said Seto, his voice low.  
  
Téa didn't say anything, she just let her tears fall onto Seto.  
  
Two doctors walked by the room and stopped outside it.  
  
Seto lifted his head curiously.  
  
"Did you hear?" one said in a relatively quiet voice, but still loud enough for him to hear.  
  
A heavy rain started to fall outside. The raindrops pelted the windows hard.  
  
"No, what happened?" asked the other one.  
  
Seto strained to hear them. By this time, Téa was listening too.  
  
"The boy in room 215 just died."  
  
The wind howled, and an eerie silence fell over the hospital.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. ^^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^^  
  
A/N: Hehe! So, did you like it? ^^ For this chapter, it was one idea after another, hitting me in the head. It's getting pretty angsty, ne?  
  
x_X I haven't updated in a while. I've been trying to update all my fics this week, since it is Easter holidays.  
  
Thank you, once again, to anyone who reviewed! I love you! ^_^ -huggles all the reviewers- Please press the little purple button and review this chapter too. ^^ No flames, please.  
  
Well, I must be going now! See you all later and in the next chapter! ^_^  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


	13. In the Hospital

Chapter 13: In the Hospital

"That's horrible," said the second doctor in a quiet, shocked voice. "He was so young."

"Yes, the little boy was only six, I believe. It's going to be horrible for his family," said the other doctor.

They both continued walking down the hall, talking in hushed whispers.

Téa looked at Seto. "It wasn't Joey," she said in a half-relieved, half-guilty voice. She felt guilty because she was glad that it wasn't Joey that was dead, instead it was the little boy.

"It wasn't Joey," Seto repeated, stating it in an eerily calm voice.

"He's not dead," Téa sighed.

"Why don't you find him and see if he's okay?" Seto suggested gently. "I know it's going to bother you if you don't know his condition."

"Yeah, I'll do that," said Téa. "Because it _would_ bother me. You know me too well," she finished with a small smile on her face.

Téa got up from her seat and planted a small kiss on Seto's cheek. "Sorry I have to keep leaving you all alone," she apologized.

"I'm fine," Seto reassured her. "Now hurry."

"Okay," said Téa. She hurried out of the room, just avoiding a collision with one of the nurses. Soon she found herself standing at the front desk.

"Excuse me?" she questioned politely.

"Yes?" answered a woman, looking up. She appeared to be in her mid-30's, horn-rimmed glasses lining her eyes. Wavy brown locks framed her round face.

"Do you have a Joey Wheeler listed?" Téa asked.

The woman looked at Téa suspiciously then typed the name into the computer. She quickly skimmed what little information she had.

"Yes, we do. He was just brought in not too long ago, actually. He's in room 210, but I don't think they're allowing visitors at-'' The woman was cut off by Téa.

"Thanks…" Téa quickly glanced at the woman's nametag. "Susan." Téa took off to find Joey before Susan could protest.

She walked down the hallway, muttering to herself. "207, 208, 209… 210." She stopped in front of the room, the door slightly ajar.

Téa pushed it open and walked in. '_Where are all the doctors?_' she thought.

Joey was lying on the bed, the bright light illuminating his pale skin.

He looked absolutely horrible. His right arm was in cast, while his left eye was darkened. There were also small cuts and bruises all over his face. But those weren't enough to produce the amount of blood she saw. Where had it come from?

"Joey?" she whispered softly, hovering over him. She reached her hand down and brushed a blonde lock out of his eyes.

And almost had a heart attack when he opened his eyes and gazed at her.

"Joey!" Téa yelped. She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Téa?" Joey said weakly, squinting at her. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story," she told him, letting out small sigh. "I'll explain later. How are you feeling?" She kneeled down to be level with his face.

"Sore," Joey replied. "And my head hurts like hell."

"I saw you being wheeled down the hall, and you were covered in blood. It scared the shit out of me. But now, as I look at you, I don't see blood anywhere, save for the cuts on your face and arms," said Téa.

Joey gave her a small grin. He forced himself to sit up, wincing as he did so. He then lifted his shirt up part way.

Téa stared at the sight before her. A large gash danced across his stomach. It had already been stitched up.

He lowered his shirt and looked at her. "I got that from a rather large chunk of glass from the windshield."

"Does it hurt?" Téa asked him.

"A little, but they gave me pain killers," Joey replied.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Téa sighed.

"Yeah, me too." Joey threw her a lopsided grin. "So, why are _you _here, anyway? Major coincidence that you were here when I was brought in from my accident."

Téa got up and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Seto's here."

Joey's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "You mean Kaiba? Snotty, jerk 'I'm so rich' Kaiba? Why the hell is _he _here?"

Téa shot him an annoyed look. "He's very sweet," she said defensively.

Joey snorted. "Whatever you say. Anyway, why is he here?"

"I don't know, Joey. They can't find out what's wrong with him," said Téa.

"I see," commented Joey.

Téa explained the little 'spells' Seto had been having recently.

"Hmm," said Joey. "Maybe it's from lack of sleep. Even _I _know that Kaiba doesn't sleep much."

"I'll say," agreed Téa. "But could that possibly be it? Oh, I don't know."

Joey looked straight at her and said, "Everything will be fine, Téa. Now you should get back to Seto. He's probably wondering why you've gone so long."

"Okay," said Téa hesitantly. "Will you be okay? Where is your doctor?"

Joey smiled. "I'll be fine. Someone will come in soon."

Both turned their heads at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

"Hurry, leave," said Joey in a whisper. "I don't think you're supposed to be here." He gave a small chuckle.

"Alright. I'll visit you later, Joey." Téa got up and left the room, walking in to a doctor.

"What were you doing in there, miss?" the doctor questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Erm, nothing," said Téa, hurrying away from him.

She quickly walked back to Seto's room. He was sitting up, reading a novel. He put it down as soon as Téa came in.

She was startled to see that he was dressed in his regular clothes.

"Hey, Téa," said Seto. "I can go home." He grinned.

"That's great. Did they finally figure out what's wrong with you?"

Seto shook his head. "No, but I'm supposed to come back on Wednesday for a checkup." He let out small sigh. "Did you find Joey? How is he?"

"Yes, I found him, and he's fine," said Téa smiling. "I said I would visit him later."

"I'll go with you," said Seto, hopping out of his bed.

"Serious? That's really nice of you, Seto," said Téa hugging him.

"I know. Now let's get out of here. I hate hospitals," said Seto.

They walked up to the front desk where Susan was still hard at work. "I'm signing out," said Seto, getting her attention.

Susan glanced over at Téa then said to Seto, "Please state your name."

"Seto Kaiba," he answered.

"Alright, you're signed out," said Susan. "Have a nice day." She looked at Téa again.

Téa giggled, holding onto Seto's arm, guiding him out of the hospital.

"What's so funny?" said Seto once they were in the parking lot. Seto's limo pulled up as soon as they set foot on pavement.

They climbed in. "Oh, nothing," answered Téa.

"If you say so," said Seto, scratching his head.

The limo drove them to the Kaiba mansion. They got out and walked inside.

"That was a fairly quick trip to the hospital," commented Téa glancing at her watch. "It's only 2:00. We were there for four hours."

"Yeah, well, four hours felt like an eternity," said Seto hanging up his coat.

"So how about we visit Joey at 6:00? Then I have to be getting home," said Téa. "After all, today is Sunday. It was a nice weekend though," she finished with a smile.

Seto nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'll take you home after we visit Joey. I'm gonna miss you," he said smirking.

"Oh, please. I'll see you at school tomorrow," replied Téa. "And that reminds me, I should probably call Yugi. I think they sent him home after his little fit earlier. Poor guy."

"Do you know what happened to Bandit Keith? It sounds like he tried to hit Joey on purpose," said Seto, pouring himself a glass of juice. "Want some?" he asked Téa.

Téa shook her head. "No thanks. Yeah, it does sound like he tried to hurt Joey on purpose. I hope that bastard rots in hell."

"Strong words from a lady," Seto smirked.

Téa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

Seto put his arm over her shoulder and guided her into the gigantic living room. "Let's relax, shall we?"

Téa's eyes sparkled. "Of course. Do you have any board games?"

"Tons. Mokuba loves them," said Seto.

"Let's play one," Téa suggested. "I like Snakes N' Ladders. Do you have that one?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Seto set his glass down on the coffee table. He walked over to a rather large cabinet and opened the doors. He pulled out Snakes N' Ladders and set it up on the table.

"I'm _really _good at this game you know. So you better watch your back," said Téa.

"Oh, sure," replied Seto.

Relaxing for the first time that day, Seto and Téa began playing a nice game of Snakes N' Ladders.

Téa won.

Afterwards, the couple cuddled together on the couch, watching a movie.

Both were content and happy and nothing could ruin their moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! although I wish I did. Kazuki Takahashi does. ^^;

A/N: -stares at chapter- Okay, I don't know what you thought, but I thought it was kind of weird. oO; It feels like my style of writing has changed. Hmm… Interesting.

I wonder when I'll ever finish this fic? Lol. –ponders- ^^;

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to my reviewers! –huggles them- I love you guys!

Well, thank you to my reviewers, _except _The Anti-Fangirl. You're comment pissed me off. 'Sweet little lovey-dovey fangirl?' Yeah, sure. And I am by no means whatsoever wasting my talent. If you don't like _fan fiction _go read _original _fiction. And by the way, I do write original stories. I just don't post them. 'Lovesick obsession?' Not even close, pal. Please don't leave a review like that on one of my stories again. Anyway, now that that's cleared up…

oO; I was listening to Yu-Gi-Oh! music while writing this chapter. ^-^ Right now Shuffle is playing. Good song! Download it! Lol.

This chapter has actually been done for a long time, but I couldn't access ff.net, or I was getting 'server too busy.' Anyway, hopefully it works this time.

Anyway, that's all for now! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter done soon! Please review! ^_~ Until next time, folks!

****

~Blue-Kool-Aid~

  


****


End file.
